Rooftops
by xforalways
Summary: Sora and Kairi are best friends. Riku is a mysterious stranger with a passion for danger. Sort of Based on Rooftops by Lostprophets. SoraXRiku, AxelXRoxas, and DemyxXZexion possibly.
1. A Strange Meeting

Background info: Sora and Kairi have been besties since they were very little; and Riku is a total stranger.

_Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. There may be music from random artists. I don't own that either._

Based on Rooftops by Lostprophets.

**Sora's POV**

"Stop! No! Don't do it!" I scream as I see a tall, muscular guy standing on the edge of a roof, looking like he's going to jump.

He laughs and hops down easily. I watch him walk over to Kairi and me, and right now I wonder what his problem is. How could he find jumping off of roof amusing? Is he one of those thrill-seeker persons?

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asks, with a small smirk on his face.

"Well yeah. You were standing on the edge of a building. I thought you were suicidal or something." I say, trying not to offend him.

"That was really dangerous," Kairi adds, "why in the world would you want to do that?"

"I wanted to feel alive. I was bored. I don't know. Take your pick." He speaks calmly, as if he is trying to hide something.

I have no idea what to make of this guy, and apparently Kairi doesn't either. He is extremely good-looking though. Maybe a bit crazy, but he has that whole on-the-edge, outgoing, hot thing really working for him.

"I'm Riku by the way;" he breaks the silence, "what are your names?"

"I'm Kairi!" Kairi says a little too ecstatically, "And this is Sora."

When I hear my name I jump a little. Being the total klutz that I am, I fall flat on my butt. Kairi starts cracking up, because this happens frequently and normally I would laugh; but I just blush. Kairi looks at me funny, and realizes that I am embarrassed. She easily ends her awkward laughter, and helps me up. Riku is confused, and smirking at the same time, but with concern in his voice he asks:

"Are you alright? That was quite a… interesting fall."

"I'm fine." I blurt out, trying to smother up my embarrassment.

"I was thinking about seeing a movie tonight. Would you guys like to go?" He has a strange look on his face, something that seems somewhat like anxiety.

"Sure!" Kairi says, looking at me with excitement, "what time should we meet you? And what theater should we go to? And what movie do you want to see?"

"Well I was thinking around seven or eight. If you would like, I can just pick you guys up at your houses. I was thinking about seeing Fred Claus; I heard it was good."

"I don't think that I'm busy tonight, usually Kairi and me just watch stupid chick flicks on Fridays, so that sounds good."

"Alright, what are you guys' addresses?"

"Just pick us up at Sora's house; I'm over there all the time. The address is 2874 Alensia Lane."

"Ok, see you guys at seven." He starts to walk away, "Oh wait! Getting your cell/home phone numbers would be helpful."

"Right! Ok my cell number is 856-3252. My home number is 825-8329." Kairi says.

"My cell's is 977-9710. And my home's is 517-4940. What're your numbers?" I say.

"My home is 272-7341. My cell is 365-0264."

We all program the numbers into our phones. I need Riku to repeat his numbers a few times, and he needs ours to be repeated as well.

"See you guys around seven. Make sure you bring money for popcorn and drinks and stuff."

"Alright. Later." I say as Kairi and I walk away from him and back to my house.

**Ten minutes later**

"Hey mom, would it be ok if me and Kairi went to see a movie with a friend?" I ask my mom, knowing she'd say yes. She is such a cool mom.

"Yes that's fine. What time does it start, what movie are you seeing, and what time do you think you'll be home?" She may be a cool mom, but she does ask a bunch of questions. "Also how are you getting there, and do you need any money?"

"Ok, so we are being picked up at 7 by our friend Riku, we are seeing Fred Claus, and we will mostly likely be home by 10. If we are going to be late I'll call you with my phone. And yes, if we could have like 30 bucks for tickets and popcorn that would be great." I say, trying not to push the limit on the monetary factor.

"Alright that seems fine. Here's 30 dollars. When Riku gets here, let me know that you're going out so that I can lock the door. Kairi are you sleeping over tonight? I'll need to set up the mattress if you are."

"I was planning on it. Is that alright? I brought clothes and stuff; but if it doesn't work then I can go home after the movie." Kairi says.

"Oh no sweetie, you know you can hang out here whenever you want." My mom says,

"I'll be in the back working on my presentation if you need me." She leaves and goes back into the computer room.

Kairi and I head up to my room to mess around on Myspace while we wait for Riku to come to pick us up. After an hour or so, I glance at the clock behind us and it flashes 6:00. I sigh loudly, not even realizing it until Kairi says something.

"Do you like Riku?" She asks with a devilish glint in her eye - she must have noticed when I was blushing earlier. She plops down on my bed, waiting for my response.

"What do you mean?" I ask, sitting down on the bed as well.

"I mean hot-wise. Do you think he's hot?"

I can feel my face turning red again.

"Just shut up Kairi. That's not funny."

"So you do like him! Aww that's so cute! You can sit next to him in the movie theater tonight."

"Ugh," I groan. "Don't even talk about the theater tonight. It is going to be a nightmare."

"Why? Afraid you'll make a fool of yourself? Or are you afraid you're going to have hormones out of check?"

"Both."

My cell phone goes off and shocks both of us. I pick it up and answer as I always do:

"Sora here, whaddya need?"

I hear Riku's sarcastic voice on the other end.

"Well I'll be at your house in two minutes, so I need you and Kairi to be outside."

"Alright, what kind of car do you drive?"

"I drive a blue Honda."

"Kay, see you soon."

"What did he say? What did he say?" Kairi jumps up excitedly.

"He'll be here in two minutes."

"Oh dear! I don't have anything to get you ready! I'll just have to make do."

Kairi reaches into my closet, grabs a tight, long-sleeved gray shirt, and a tight, bright green shirt that says: Why did I even get up today? She pulls off the shirt I'm already wearing, and quickly slips on the two shirts she had pulled out of the closet. Me being a boy, I think I'm all done getting ready. But Kairi pulls on my shirt, turns me around, and starts poking me in the eye with a little brown stick thing.

"OUCH! Kairi! What in the world are you doing?" I shout, my eyes begin to tear up thanks to her prodding.

"I just needed to fix something. Look in the mirror, you look fine." She says while holding up her little pocket mirror.

I gasp when I see the reflection. Somehow Kairi put make-up on me without making me look like a girl. Every time she has ever had one of her random make-up moments, I look insanely bad. But tonight I look ok. In fact I look more than ok, I look pretty hot.

A loud knock on the door interrupts my marveling of Kairi's great work.

**Riku's POV**

I hope I got the right house. It would completely suck if it was the wrong road or something. I bet Sora and Kairi did that to me. This is probably some random house and some random person is going to answer the door and wonder who in the world I am.

"Who is it?" A mysterious female's voice says.

"It's Riku" I say cautiously, feeling that sinking feeling in my stomach. I hear the door unlock.

"So you're Riku. Kairi and Sora will be down soon. Come on in. They're just getting ready upstairs in Sora's room. Would you like something to drink or eat?" The female asks; I assume that this is Sora's sister or something.

"Nah I'll be ok. You know my name. What's your name? You must be Sora's sister."

"Haha oh no. Oh gosh ha ha no." She laughs. I don't see what is so funny, until she explains, "I am Sora's Mom."

"Oh wow. I would have thought you were his sister. You don't act like my mom does."

"I suppose I will take that as a compliment."

"Hey Riku! Alright we're already to go." Kairi bounds down the stairs, while Sora slowly steps down them. I can't see Sora's face, but I'll assume that it is him. When Sora looks up, he has a look of caution on his face. Somehow he looks slightly different, but I can't really tell how. Sora sees me staring at him, and he grimaces:

"Don't laugh at my make-up. It was all Kairi's idea."

So that's what it is! He does look different, but in a good way. The eye-liner definitely accentuates his eyes well. Kairi knows her stuff.

"Oh no! Why would I laugh? The liner looks great on you." Kairi glowers at Sora, giving him a complete I-told-you-so look.

"Alright, you guys might want to head out, I don't want you to miss your movie." Sora's mom says when she re-enters the room. I hadn't even noticed her leave. I must have been busy looking at Sora's eyes. They certainly are easy to get lost in. I could drown in them if I wanted to. I would drown in them.

"Ok let's go. My car's out front." I say turning towards the door. Sora and Kairi follow me out the door.

"Bye kids! Have fun! I'll see you back around 10:30." Sora's mom yells out the door as she closes it.

"You can have shot-gun Sora." Kairi offers. She grins at Sora slightly.

"Fine. Just don't get sick in the back." He replies.

"I won't! I've been wearing that patch thing and it helps."

We all climb into the car and I start to drive.

"Hey do you guys want to get dinner before we hit the theater? The movie starts around 7:45, and it's not even 7 yet."

"Sounds good to me," Sora says, "how about you Kairi?"

"Same."

"Is it ok if we go to this really great restaurant called Parvus Locus?" I ask, wondering if that would be ok.

"Yeah that sounds fine. Parvus Locus means A Small Place in Latin, right Sora?"

"Yup."

"Wow you guys are taking Latin? That's pretty cool. I take French."

"I'm not very good at it. Sora's much better then I am."

"That isn't true Kairi and you know it!" Sora seems to be a little bit taken aback by what she said. He seems to be quite aware of Kairi's ability in Latin.

"Actually it is true." She mumbled quietly. "You're getting the best grade in the class. That is the only class where you're beating me."

Sora had already started to blush when Kairi first said he was better at Latin, but now he is turning a deep crimson. I want to laugh, but I wouldn't want to embarrass him more.

"Here we are. Go ahead and hop out. I'll park the car in the back."

"Ok. We'll meet you inside." Kairi says as she and Sora get out of the car.

"Alright, just make sure you don't get seats or anything. I know the owner, so we can get free food and stuff."

"Are you sure Riku?" Sora adds, "We brought money and stuff."

"No it's ok. I'll see you guys inside."

After parking the car, I walk into the restaurant and search for Sephiroth.

"Hey baby bro! What are you up tonight?" Looks like Sephiroth found me instead.

"Hey Seph! I'm going to see a movie with a few friends, and I'm wondering if it's ok if we get some quick chow."

"Sounds like fun. You know that you're always welcome here. Where are your friends?" Sephiroth is giving me this look that tells me he's thinks it's a date.

"It isn't a date! It is just my friends Sora and Kairi!"

"Hey Riku. Whoa is this your brother?" Sora asks. Kairi is right behind him.

"Well actually he's my adopted brother. No one ever knows it, because we look so much alike, but he was adopted."

"Yup. This way to your guy's table." Sephiroth seems to be chiller now that he knows it isn't just me and some guy. I hope that he takes us to a table in the back; I would like to talk to Kairi and Sora. Seph is pretty good at reading minds, we just so happen to get a table in the back. "Yuffie will be right with you guys to get your food and drink order. Here are the menus."

"Now that you guys have met my brother, tell me, do either of you have siblings?"

"I have a sister named Aerith, and a brother named Cloud." Kairi says a little bit grudgingly.

"I have an older brother named Leon." Kairi giggles while Sora says this. "And I have two older sisters named Selphie, and Namine."

"Hi guys! My name is Yuffie and I will be your waitress for this evening. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have water with blue ice, please and thank you Yuffie." I say, smiling at my brother's best friend.

"What's blue ice? Is that some sort of alcohol or something?" Kairi asks with an alarmingly calm tone in her voice.

"No sweetie, it is a flavor. It is a straight flavoring frozen into an ice-cube and put in carbonated water. Blue is bubble-gum, yellow is lemonade, red is cherry, pink is strawberry, purple is grape, green is lime, orange is orange, and black is licorice. We also have ice that is just sodas or juices frozen put in carbonated water. We don't serve alcohol to minors. Especially Riku. That is the main rule here at Parvus Locus. No alcoholic drinks go to minors."

"Especially Riku? Sounds like you've had some problems with this before." Sora smirks and looks at Yuffie.

"Yes we have. But I need your drink and food orders so that you guys can make the movie."

"Alright I'll have water with black and pink ice. Is that ok?" Kairi asks.

"Yes. What would you like to drink Sora?"

"Water with green ice."

"What would you like to eat?" Yuffie looks pointedly at me.

"A plate of plain spaghetti sounds good to me."

"I'll have the same." Kairi adds, "Can I have some shredded cheese on the side?"

"Of course. What about you Sor-"

"I'll have a small cheese pizza with no sauce. Is that ok?"

"That's fine. The food will be out in 15 minutes."

An awkward silence follows Yuffie's leave into the kitchen. All of the sudden, Sora looks up and stares into my eyes. I think I just might die - his eyes are so beautiful. I wonder if they are contacts. They are such a brilliant blue; somewhat like the ocean. I hear myself sigh; but catch it when Kairi looks up at me, and I cough to cover up the sigh that was much louder than I thought it would be. Kairi winks at me and Sora starts talking:

"I have to ask Riku, why did you jump off that roof today?"

Not this again. I don't want Sora to know why. It was stupid anyways. I don't want to explain. And all I can remember right now is seeing Sora and Kairi standing there, and then the shouting, and now this.

"I was bored. That's it. Sometimes when I'm bored I try to find things that make me feel alive, sometimes it's just screaming, sometimes it's something stupid like jumping off a building or holding my breath underwater. It was mainly for entertainment."

"Oh." Kairi mutters.

"No. That wasn't it. What are you hiding from us?" Sora's eyes pierce mine, searching for what I know they will think is stupid.

"How do you..." I start to say. How does he know? Does he read minds?

"Sora can tell when someone's lying. Or when they are telling the truth. It's kinda cool but also really annoying around Christmas time and around his birthday." Kairi explains.

"But how…?"

"My siblings used to lie to me a bunch. I figured out how to tell when people are lying or when they are telling the truth. Don't try to change the subject. Why did you jump off the building?"

"My best friend Tidus has always had a dream to bungee jump. When we were 14, he injured his ankle during a track meet, and his doctors don't think he'll ever be able to jump off of an airplane. I'm deadly afraid of heights, and I want to go bungee jumping for him someday. So jumping off a one-story building was my way of practicing for when I'm older. It's stupid huh?"

"No. You don't have to lie see?

"Ok."

"Food's here!" Sometimes Yuffie is way too hyper. But I love her for bringing me that large plate of yummy spaghetti.

"Thanks Yuffie. So I'll be seeing you tomorrow I suppose?"

"Yup. Enjoy your dinner. You too Sora and Kairi."

"Thanks!" Sora and Kairi chime in at the same time.

We eat and drink in silence. I already have the tickets for the movie, so time isn't on my mind. I just wish there was some way I could spend more time with Sora and Kairi. They seem to be generally great people. And Sora has such a charisma to him. I am so drawn to his personality.

"What do you think of the food?"

"It's really really good! I don't think I've ever eaten that much spaghetti in one sitting. You done Sora?"

"Yeah. It was good. I kind of feel light-headed though."

"Are you ok? Do you need me to carry you?"

"Nah I'll be fine. That tends to happen to me when I eat a lot of pizza."

Kairi seems to be concerned. She has concern plastered all over her face. Sora tries to laugh off his weakness, but I can see behind it. He might need some medicine or something. I don't know quite what to do. All of the sudden Sora stumbles and falls sort of on me.

"Are you ok!?"

"Kairi," his voice comes out weak and crackly, "I need my inhaler."

"Oh right! It's in my purse, which is in the car." Her face falls, crestfallen. She is scared for Sora. So am I. I had no idea he has asthma!

"Come on Kairi, let's go! I'll explain to Seph later." I pick up Sora and make for the back door. I pull out the keys and toss them to Kairi. Sora's already gone unconscious and his breathing is shallow.

"Here's the inhaler!" Kairi grabs the inhaler out of the car, and starts using it on Sora. He seems to react well to it. I think he's waking up.

**Sora's POV**

I feel extremely weak. I cough and open my eyes. All I can see is a beautiful god staring back at me. I think I might know him. My brain makes the connection with my eyes. _His name is Riku, you and Kairi went to dinner and to see a movie with him._ Oops. I forgot to use my inhaler earlier. Crap. That means that I passed out at some point.

"What time is it?" I ask Kairi or Riku, whoever is closest to a watch or phone.

"Don't worry," Kairi snorts, "You only passed out for a few minutes. It's 7:25."

"Are you gonna be ok?" Wow Riku sure lost his macho, super cool thing. He is all worry right now.

"Of cour…" I start to say but Kairi interrupts me by saying: "If he's asked what time it is, then he is naturally fine."

"Do you want to go home? I wouldn't want you to feel bad during the movie."

"No, no I'll be fine." I say to Riku. "I just forgot to use my inhaler, that's all. I do that a lot. That's why Kairi carries an extra in her purse. We hang out so much that she's kind of my safety guard."

Riku seems jealous of this fact. I don't want him to feel this way. While he drives to the theater, I get this fantastic, crazy, insanely great idea.

"Riku, how would you like to sleep over tonight? Kairi's already sleeping over. I would just have to ask my mom, but she'll say yes. She's pretty cool."

"That sounds like fun. I'll ask my parents if that is ok."

"Kay. Let me ask my mom real fast."

I dial up Mom.

"Hey Mom, would it be ok if Riku slept over as well?"

"That sounds fine. I'll talk to you later."

"Thanks Mom. Love you, bye. She said it is fine. You can sleep over Riku." I smile and Kairi gives me this insane grin.

"We're here at the theater, so while you guys buy snacks I'll call up my parents."

"What about tickets?" Kairi asks.

"I already got them. See you guys in a few minutes."

Riku walks away and makes his call. I am not sure what to get, but I know that buttery popcorn is a must. Riku shows up just in time to order his drink. Kairi and I got water, he requests the same.

"The total is $11.75." The checkout girl says.

"Here you go." I hand her a 20.

"Your change is $9.25."

"Thanks."

"My parents said I could sleep over. So after the movie I'll drive to my house and get my stuff. And then we can go back to your house." Riku seems quite excited.


	2. When Sugar and Poetry meet each other

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Sora or Riku or Kairi or Kingdom Hearts. To bad, but I don't. I also don't own Fred Claus._

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while. Actually a few weeks. I'm sorry. Being a busy high-schooler isn't easy. I also was sick for a while. But it's no excuse so here's a nice, long chapter to make up for it. Christmas break is coming up, so I should update much more.

Based on Rooftops by Lostprophets.

**Riku's POV**

It is extremely hard to concentrate on a movie screen when you are looking forward to the rest of the evening. Fred Claus is an ok movie, but it is not going to hit my Top 10 list. Fred Claus seems to be ending; there's the credits.

"That was a good movie." Kairi says; she's trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, it was fine. I was sort of distracted. Ready to go, we still have to get your stuff right Riku?" Sora comments.

I wonder if Sora's feeling alright. I hope he's ok. His asthma attack from earlier might have messed him up.

"Riku?" Oops I suppose I should say something.

"Oh, yeah let's go."

When I stand up, I spill a bunch of popcorn and soda on the floor. I don't even remember having that stuff in my lap/hands. Crap, now there is a huge mess on the floor.

"Crap."

"Don't worry about it sir, that's what I'm here for." A janitor cleans up the mess I made. I feel bad; he shouldn't have had to do that. I need to pay better attention to my surroundings. It's like 7th grade all over again. The stairs are sticky in the theater. So is the handle on the door out to the cold, fresh air.

"Brrr. I wish I brought a jacket." Kairi shivers, she must be really cold. Well she is only wearing shorts and a T-shirt.

"Hey I'll keep you warm." Sora gives Kairi a big hug, and we stand here awkwardly.

Finally I ask the question that I've wanted to ask all day: "Are you guys dating?"

Kairi and Sora jump a mile apart from each other.

"Whoa, Whoa, No!" Sora and Kairi seem to be thinking the same thing.

"No way. That would be really awkward. EWWW!" Kairi shudders, "We've been friends forever, but that just isn't Sora's thing." Kairi says, and Sora blushes again. He blushes way too much.

"Whaddya mean that isn't Sora's thing?" I ask; although I think I know the answer.

"Never mind." This seems to be a touchy subject for Sora. "Let's just go get your stuff Riku."

"Fine by me."

The car ride to my house is awkward. I don't want to, but I suppose I'll have to leave Sora and Kairi in the car alone.

"Bring a swimsuit!" Kairi yells out the window while I'm walking up to my house.

"Kairi shhh!" I can hear Kairi's voice get muffled by Sora's hand.

The window rolls up and I can hear a loud squabble coming from inside the car. I jog quickly in the house and grab some stuff real fast. I need my swim-suit as Kairi pointed out; I need clothes for tomorrow, deodorant, tooth-brush, toothpaste, my book, and a brush. I think that's it.

"Bye Mom, love you! See you tomorrow!" I yell as I run out the door and lock it behind me. I can hear Sora and Kairi still having a muffled argument in the car while I run down the sidewalk.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" I ask.

Kairi and Sora are both sitting there with their arms folded.

"Yeah." Sora says; he still seems mad at Kairi. I wonder what I missed. Must've been interesting to get Sora this pissed.

I pull up at Sora's house, and I really hope that this is the right one. I know I got the street right, now if the address is right, then I'm gold.

"You can park in the driveway if you want. Actually, we have company so you should park on the curb. Sorry about that." Sora says.

"No it's fine. Who's visiting? Family?"

"Yeah. You'll meet em' inside."

When we walk into the house, a blond boy turns around. It's Roxas! I know this kid! It's Axel's boyfriend! He recognizes me first and exclaims: "Riku! I didn't know you were friends with Sora!"

"Me either! We just met by chance today. I'm sleeping over."

"Cool! Me and Axel too!"

"Awesome Axel's sleeping over? Hey Roxas, how do you know Riku?" Sora breaks into the conversation. This is so cool; I can't believe that Sora and Roxas are cousins.

"He's best friends with Axel. We all went to a concert together. We saw Ragnarok; remember I told you about it!"

"I remember that. You and Axel were making out forever afterwards." I complain, because it was pretty gross.

"So you've all met? I think everyone should take their stuff up to Sora's room and you all can get settled and chill. If anyone needs anything then I can bring it up." Sora's Mom interrupts.

"Okay Mom, we'll try not to bug you."

Sora's Mom leaves the room, and we all start to take our stuff upstairs. Roxas remembers an important factor to this sleepover.

"Umm, where's Axel?

"Right here! I had to get some soda out of the fridge. I was thirsty."

Typical Axel. He drinks a lot of soda. I'm worried for his stomach lining. After getting everyone's stuff into the room, we all start to change. So does Kairi. I feel kind of awkward, like I'm invading her personal bubble, but she seems to be used to it. Nobody has put on real pajamas, just more like sweats.

"So how should we start the evening boys?" Kairi asks. She's sitting on Sora's bed; with all of her stuff near her. This must be her usual spot. There are three more mattresses set up. Maybe Sora's mom needs to blow up anoth- Oh! Roxas and Axel are going to be sharing. DUH! I wouldn't mind sharing with Sora. Ah well, maybe another time.

"Truth or Dare!" Axel shouts. "You start Kairi!"

"Ok, but before we start, the usual rules. Number one, no making anyone strip. Number two, no disgusting concoctions; drinking, eating, none. Number three, no sex or sexual things like licking. Kissing is ok, but no licking below the neck. Number four, no forcing people to eat or drink things they are allergic to, or something that they don't like. And no drink chugging until later. Last but not least, no questions that are uber-personal. Right Axel?"

"Uh yeah."

"Ok Roxas, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, Dare."

"I dare you to lick Axel's ear."

"Ok." Roxas is actually going to lick Axel's ear? Hmm, this could be interesting.

"Your turn Roxas."

"Riku, Truth or Dare?"

Crap. I wasn't planning on being second. I better go with Dare.

"Dare."

Roxas has this impeccably evil look on his face. Crap I'm dead.

"How did I know you would say that? Hmm. I dare you to french-kiss Sora." He does not even think, he just speaks.

"Come on guys. I have a camera all ready." Axel has the most devious look on his face. So does Kairi! And Roxas does too! No way! They planned this.

"All right. Ready to go Sora?"

"Yeah." Sora says weakly.

I press my lips firmly onto Sora's, and start out by licking his lower lip. He gasps, and I use this opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth. I pull Sora closer to me, and we take turns fighting for dominance with our tongues. I pull away; I can't go too far on just a dare.

"Well I have some nice footage for Myspace!" Axel says cheerfully. Kairi and Roxas are just sitting there grinning their heads off, and Sora looks rather flushed. Either that or he's blushing again.

"Alright, Axel truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss… Ahh Kairi!" I say. Payback time.

"Huh-uh! No way! That is not ok with me!" Roxas starts to yell and he is getting really upset. That didn't take much.

"Sora, Riku, restrain Roxas. Roxas, take a chill pill." Axel looks at Kairi and says, "You take one too Kairi."

"Roxas is being restrained Axel." Sora reports.

"Here I go." Axel says as he leans towards Kairi's face.

"Axxx-elll." Roxas whines. Wow he's really upset. He looks up at Axel. He's crying!

"Oh Roxie don't cry. Look away if you must. You are soo dramatic. Besides, "Big" boys don't cry, and you know I'll save the best for you for later." Axel says with a smirk on his face. He leans once again towards Kairi and gives her a quick peck on the check. He laughs, "See Roxie wasn't so bad right? It wasn't a big deal Kairi right?"

"Right." Kairi says shakily. She's probably worried that Roxas is gonna kick the crap out of her. Sora and I let go of Roxas and he runs over to Axel and hugs him tight. Aww, poor kid. He is still afraid of being away from Axel after they separated several months ago. But that's all over now. I think Roxas has separation issues..

"Shh. It's ok Roxie. Shh, stop crying, it'll be ok. Do you need a soda?" Axel asks, teasing Roxas slightly.

"Ok." Roxas chokes as he wipes tears off of his face.

"Chugging time!" Axel yells as he leads Sora, Roxas, Kairi and myself downstairs.

Roxas smiles and hugs Axel tightly, and then lets go. We reach the refrigerator and Axel pulls out five unmarked bottles with random colors of drinks.

"Pick your poison." Axel growls deviously.

"None of these have alcohol in them right?" Kairi asks.

"I swear that none of them have alcohol or drugs or any kind of medicine in them."

"I'll take your word for it," I say as I grab the purple colored liquid, "Wait! These are all edible right?"

"What do you take me for? Who do you think I am?"

"I think you are Axel." Kairi answers as she picks up the red liquid.

Roxas and Sora follow suit and Sora grabs the blue liquid and Roxas grabs the green liquid.

"Looks like I'm drinking the yellow liquid!" Axel says like it's the best thing in the world.

"Who's gonna say go?" Roxas asks.

"How about my mom?" Sora says.

"Alright. Let's go get her." Kairi responds. We walk to the computer room where Sora's mom is typing away at a computer.

"Hey guys!" She says enthusiastically. "What do you need?"

"We need you to say go for our chugging contest." Sora says simply.

"Ok, that sounds fine. I just need to know, there is nothing illegal, inappropriate, or disgusting in any of those bottles; right Axel?" She asks with a very "mom" look on her face.

"Yup. You got it down."

"Alright. Everyone undo your bottles. Pull your drink up to mouth. Now go!"

There is quite a lot of liquid in this. I taste it, it is grape juice mixed with Sprite and banana nectar. Not so bad I guess. I drink half of it, and look to see how far everyone is. Roxas is gagging, Kairi is almost done, Sora's done, and Axel hasn't even started. I finish and come in second. Kairi comes in third, and Roxas hits fourth. Axel still hasn't started.

"And now for the final act!" Axel gulps down his entire drink in a matter of three seconds. No exaggeration. I actually just counted.

"What was everyone's drink?" Sora's mom asks.

"I had pickle juice mixed with Mountain Dew." Roxas says, still gagging.

"I had apple cider mixed with lemonade." Kairi says, gloating.

"I had bubble-gum soda." Sora says, gloating even more.

"I had orange juice." Axel comments.

"I had grape juice mixed with sprite and banana nectar."

"Alright thanks mom, we'll see you later."

"Your welcome. Have fun guys!"

**Sora's POV**

I won, I won, I won, I won! HAHAHA I completely owned them. Except for Axel who had to make a scene of his chugging genius. My drink was the best. It was the best thing! Bubble-gum soda is my favoritest drink ever!

"Anybody want anything to eat?" Kairi asks as she reaches into the fridge.

"Yeah. Let's bring some apples upstairs." I say.

"Can me and Roxas have some ice cream?" Axel asks softly.

"Uhh... I guess."

"Yay! Cookie dough or mint Roxie?" Axel asks the blond boy holding onto him. Roxas looks sick to his stomach.

"I don't care Axel. You pick."

"Alright! Both then!" We all head upstairs and I toss an apple to Riku and Kairi. Riku has been curiously quiet. I'm scared at how fast Axel is scarfing down ice cream. Roxas's eyes are lighting up between each interval bite of mint and cookie dough. Uh-oh, Axel isn't even trying to restrain him! Axel knows what sugar does to Roxas.

"Roxas, I want you to stop eating the ice cream right now!" I say firmly. He grins at me crazily and says with a slur to his words:

"Rrreealllly? Cause' I kkkinda llike it. It's goooodd." His face has a maniac grin on it, and he is going to spazz and then crash any moment now.

"Axel, please go take the ice cream downstairs."

"Aww, why? This is gonna be fun! Well maybe he's had enough for tonight."

"NOOOO!" Roxas whines in a little-kid voice. "I want my ice cream!" Roxas attempts to grab the ice cream from Axel but he pushes Roxas away and tosses the empty ice cream cartons to me. I quickly dispose of it, and run back to the room. Roxas is jumping on his mattress and doing little flips every now and then. This seems to entertain Axel greatly.

Axel sees me sighing and says: "It's ok see! He's working off the sugar! It's a positive thing ok!"

"Phheww. I think I'm all done for now." Roxas says and he quickly slumps against Axel's shoulder.

"I think it is about time for bed guys." Mom comes in to tell us.

"Alright, night Mom."

Riku has been simply silent for quite a while now. He has this little notebook and he is writing furiously in it.

I wonder what he's up to.

"Hey Riku, what're you working on now?" Axel yells over to him with a silly look on his face. Roxas has completely collapsed now, and he appears to asleep. Kairi has been missing for awhile now. I didn't even notice her leaving.

"Just the norm for me. Nothing really different." Riku seems to be slightly embarrassed about this notebook of his. Hmm…

"Really?" Axel jumps up, runs over to Riku, snatches the book and runs back to Roxas; arriving before Roxas even topples over. Somehow Roxas is still asleep.

"Hey! Axel, what are you going to do?"

"Just read them out loud."

"Axell. You woke me up..."

"Oops, sorry Rox. But you're just in time! I'm going to read some of Riku's poetry out loud." So that was it! Riku's a poet. Ha a closet poet. I wonder if he's a closet something else as well…

"All right Axel; if you must. Just don't read some of the, well, stupid ones out loud ok?"

"We'll see." Riku puts his head in his hands and sighs.

"All right, I'm starting with my personal favorite."

"Axel and Roxas; together so cute,

makes me want to have a boyfriend to."

Riku's blushing!

"That was from forever ago. How about one more?" Axel asks Riku.

"That's fine. You haven't read anything too bad."

"The oceans will never compare

to those beautiful eyes of yours.

The fiery light of sapphire

burns my brain, searching for life.

It's merely irresponsible

It's merely uncontrollable

doing what I'm doing

I'm drowning in your eyes again

and the innocence within.

It's simply unconceivable

It's simply irrational

The sparkle in your eyes has cast a

light upon my mind

A light that shines so fiercely;

but I'll wait for the spark."

"Wow." Roxas has his eyes wide open and he's staring at Riku. Same with Axel but his mouth is open as well. I notice Kairi enter with a funny look on her face. Riku is blushing.

**Riku's POV**

I can't believe Axel read that poem out loud. Although Sora seems to be taking it well. Wait… what's he doing?

"That was beautiful Riku." Sora sits down next to me and just gives me a huge hug.

Author's Note: That super crappy poetry is by me. Both of them. I'll be pissed if I see it anywhere else. Want to use it? Get some permission from me and it will do. Read&Review please!


	3. Crash! Everything Falls Apart

**Disclaimer:** You know; I don't own anything except for the story line. Enter cute, witty line here.

AN: Finals suck. I know! There's been no update for weeks, but updates will start coming faster. This one was hard to write, and I got major writer's block for a few weeks.

**Riku's POV**

I still can't believe Axel read that poem out loud. He just had to read the poem about Sora. How ironic. He's such a douche bag and he won't even admit it. He just walks around acting like an idiot, never feeling bad for it. Unless it has to do with Roxas or something serious. I sometimes wonder if he's mental.

School starts again soon. Hooray. Homework and studying to fill up my time. Plus sports and projects to do. But it's not so bad being a Junior. Or so I'm told by Sephiroth and every other one of his friends.

It's funny how happy and optimistic Sora is. I think that is what draws me to him. He is like the purest of angels that just reflects anything bad that happens, and makes it better. His smile is contagious; and so is his laugh. He makes me feel like a better person than I am. Man, am I thinking randomly today.

"Hey Riku," Sephiroth says as he walks into my room; interrupting my thoughts, "You took your painkillers right? Mom and Dad'll be mad if you didn't"

"Yeah. I already took it this morning; bright and early." I grumble.

"Bright and early? That doesn't really sound like you Mr. Grumps." He laughs at my childhood nickname. "Couldn't sleep? Wait a minute! Was that you yelling last night? I thought someone was being kidnapped or something! Nightmares came back so soon huh?" Seph talks too much. Sometimes I don't understand him at all, he talks so fast. He talks so randomly too. I wonder if he thinks in the same manner that he speaks in.

"Yeah, they're back again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You know that that wasn't your fault."

"Yeah sure."

"What are your plans for today? Do you want to come help me out at the restaurant?"

"I'm hanging out with Zexion, Axel, Roxas, and Demyx. Possibly Marluxia, although I think he's away for the weekend."

"All right, but no playing with fires, or anything dangerous. I wouldn't want there to be an accident." Seph says as he looks pointedly at me, like Mom does when she's worried about me.

I turn away and say: "Yeah, I promise we'll be safe ok?" Sometimes Seph acts too much like a parent. "We're actually just going painting, and it's not like anyone can really get hurt doing that except for allergic reactions to paint dyes." Mom and Dad tend to be really busy, so Seph used to step in as parent numeral tres. He needs to stop treating me like a five-year-old, and start treating me like a 16-year-old.

It's too early to be up. Nobody's going to be here until 11, and it is way too early to be up, I think I'll sleep until 10, and then I can shower and get ready and such. Three hours of sleep doesn't do what it used to do.

I'll set my alarm. It's seven in the morning for goodness sake. I need to sleep and get a good dream. Maybe I'll dream of rooftops…

**Sora's POV**

"Kairi, I'm kindof worried about Riku. He seems to be sincerely sad about something."

"You've never met Zexion have you?" Axel says as he strides into my kitchen, with Roxas dragging slowly behind him.

"Well yeah I have, but Zexion is more of an adulty smart sadness, like he knows we're all screwed. Riku's just sad."

"Early morning Roxas?" Kairi says, trying to break up the sadness.

"Shuzzed uppp Kairi. Itszz too early to be up anywaysszzz. I need somefingk to wake me upz." He suddenly perks up, and pulls his head out of his arms "Do either of you have any candy?"

"No Roxas, no sugar at eight in the morning." Axel says, smiling but pretending to act like a responsible parent.

"Screw you Axel. You're the one who got me up at seven freaking thirty." He says, burying his head in his arms again.

"Anyways, didn't mean to bug you guys on a beautiful day such as this, but I wanted to know if you were busy." Axel says excitedly, with a look on his face like its Christmas, "We're going painting!"

"I'm not really busy, what about you Kairi?"

"Nope, sounds fun to me."

"Alright! Me, Roxie here, Zexy, Dem, and Riku are all going to meet at Riku's house at 11. Shall I give you both a ride?"

"Yeah. My mom's out for the day; and she told me just to do whatever, so I'll leave her a note and we can go."

"Ok. You might want to change first."

"Why?"

"You're wearing the pajama bottoms with little key-sword thingies again." Roxas reminds me and beats Axel to the punch. I look down, and they are right. I can't help it that I love my key-blade pj's! Oh well, I suppose that I should change if we're painting.

"Be right back, I'll put on some jeans and a t-shirt." I suppose I should run a brush through my hair, and spray myself with some Axe too. _Might as well just put a tux on like it's the prom_, my brain nags me. A few minutes later, I dash down the stairs to find Axel smirking standing there, with Roxas fast asleep on my couch and Kairi just sitting there eating her breakfast.

"Come on guys! Let's go! We can't be late right?" I say, it's true, we shouldn't be late.

"You do realize we have two or three hours to kill at least before we even leave to drive to Riku's house," Axel says, with a stupid smile on his face, "someone's a little bit excited."

"So what do we do?" I know my face must be faltering at least a little bit.

"DDR of course! And Guitar Hero III! Come on Sora, you know you wanta!"

[[[[**2 hours later**

"DDR probably wasn't the greatest idea before we go painting huh guys? Now you're both all gross and sweaty." Kairi says cynically.

"Agggzel, stop sidtierink on me." Roxas says his voice muffled from the couch and pillow. Axel stands up, off of Roxas.

"Roxie I didn't even see you there! I thought you were a part of the couch; are you all right?" Axel says in such a sincere shock, that he must have not even realized the lump on the couch is Roxas.

"I am now that you are no longer using me as a chair."

"I'm sorry Roxie. Can I have a hug? Err actually no hugs yet, you haven't had your coffee."

"Nah, I got an ok awakening today. You can have a hug."

I walk out of the Living Room/Kitchen and walk into the "Game" Room. It should be called the "Whenever someone gets in trouble, Mom takes you here because it is the only soundproof room in the house" Room. At least the beanbag chairs are comfortable. I need to stop and think for a moment; and rest my eyes. I'll just sit here and think and rest my eyes for a moment…

"Sora!!!" Axel, Kairi, and Roxas all call out.

"Ahhh! What?" I jump from my rude awakening to find all of them standing in a close proximity to me. Kairi has a stupid, sappy grin on her face. Oh no, I must have been sleep talking again. Last time this happened, Kairi found out about me and Roxa's um "addiction".

"Come on Sora, it's time to go to Riku's house." Kairi says, putting emphasis on Riku's name.

"All right guys, what did I say?" Even Roxas is smirking. This must be really bad. But for once, Axel isn't laughing. He actually has a serious look on his face.

"Sora, honestly, how much do you like Riku?"

"Well, umm, kindof a lot." I stutter because I for one am shocked at Axel's seriousness.

"Ok that's good. Good luck faking an asthma attack, and getting him to do mouth-to-mouth. You might want to find an easier way to kiss him. Like just asking, it isn't that hard, see. Roxie, can I kiss you?"

"Sure." Roxas mutters before Axel gives him a peck on the lips.

"See, not so hard. You go from there, and wait for the right thing to happen."

"Haha guys. Not funny. Stop snooping in on my dreams please."

"It's not our fault that you tend to vocalize your dreams," Kairi giggles, "plus Sora, a dream is a wish your heart makes. Am I right?" Besides, you made it pretty clear to Riku that you liked him last week after he jumped off of that rooftop."

Axel laughs along while Kairi's talking until he hears the last part of what she says. After she finishes talking, he gets an Oh crap look on his face.

"Riku jumped off of a building? Where? When? Why? More importantly; why didn't you try to stop him?"

Roxas has a look of worry on his face.

"Wait a minute Axel," Kairi says, "Riku told us that wasn't a big deal."

"Really." Axel taps his foot as he draws out the word. "What did he say? Exactly?"

"Well at first he said something like: 'I wanted to feel alive. I was bored. I don't know. You decide.' Then he said something like: 'I was bored. That's it. Sometimes when I'm bored I try to find things that make me feel alive, sometimes it's just screaming, sometimes it's something stupid like jumping off a building or holding my breath underwater. It was mainly for entertainment.' But he was lying. At least somewhat. Finally he said something like this: 'My best friend Tidus has always had a dream to bungee jump. When we were 14, he injured his ankle during a track meet, and his doctors don't think he'll ever be able to jump off of an airplane. I'm deadly afraid of heights, and I want to go bungee jumping for him someday. So jumping off a one-story building was my way of practicing for when I'm older. It's stupid huh?' So we disregarded that he jumped off a building and I pretty much forgot about it." I say, worried that Axel is angry with me. He is a scary guy when he is mad.

Axel shakes his slowly and looks up at us. Then he starts to talk. Seriously.

"Tidus didn't injure his ankle in a track meet, and not a couple years ago. Riku and Tidus went to Parvus Locus, a restaurant his brother owns. Well Tidus got a few alcoholic drinks down, and this was the first time he had even tasted alcohol, so after one he was as drunk as a true alcoholic. He drank three or four drinks. Now Tidus isn't fat, take my word for it, but he is an extremely muscular guy. Real athletic, strong, and able to down a few drinks without thinking he's drunk. Riku decided to be the designated driver, because he is against drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes. Everything went okay until right on Riku's street when Tidus thought it would be funny to grab the wheel. Riku lost control, and they hit a tree. Thank God they were both wearing seat-belts and that Riku's car had airbags. Even so, Tidus got his ankle screwed up pretty bad. Riku feels like it was his fault what happened to Tidus's ankle. Riku does want to go bungee jumping for Tidus, but that isn't the whole story. I know for a fact that Riku still has nightmares about what happened. He doesn't get very many hours of sleep, maybe three to six each night, maybe even less. After the accident, he got really depressed. Now I have to say, Riku isn't suicidal, and he doesn't injure himself or anything like that. Every once in a while though, he jumps off of a bridge or a roof or something; I think it is because he wants to feel alive. Zexion agrees with me, and so do Marluxia and Wakka. Demyx, Tidus, Larxene, and Roxie feel that he wants to hurt his ankle so he'll be even with Tidus. He came out of the accident without a scratch on him. Just to let you know, Tidus doesn't blame him."

Wow. That's a lot to take in. I have a lot to think about.

"On a lighter note," Axel starts talking again, "We need to leave for Riku's house about right now."

**[[[[15 minutes later**

Ding-Dong.

"Hey guys! Demyx and Zexion are here already. Wakka decided to come to, but Marly couldn't make it." Riku says happily when he opens the door, "Sora! Kairi! So you're coming as well. Oh darn, now we'll have to be gentlemen because of the lady."

"Nah its ok, I hang out with Axel, Roxas and Sora. I've heard the worst of it." Kairi says then whispers to me, "Wowzers! Someone is a little bit more happy and hyper than I have ever seen them."

"Yeah, I know." I reply.

"Whoa! Nice house Riku!" Kairi yells.

"Want to see my room?" Riku says mischievously to Kairi and me, but mainly to me.

"How about we just head out to the studio. We wouldn't want to be late, would we?" Zexion questions all of us, with a happy but interested look on his face. I almost wonder how Demyx and he started going out. They are such polar opposites.

"Yeah, sounds good." Axel says, "Ok guys! Pile up! Time to go mini-van racing!"

Roxas looks like he is going to have a heart attack. Riku and Zexion are absolutely speechless, and Roxas starts coughing, trying to signal Riku and Zexion.

"Oh, um right! How about I drive, and Wakka has a big car, so I'll just drive his car." Riku says quickly.

"Aww, no racing? I guess that's all right, as long as I get shot-gun or I get to sit next to Roxy." Axel remarks, quickly taking away the hope that I'll get to sit near Riku.

"Well, Wakka gets motion sickness, so he gets shot-gun."

"Darn! Well I'm still sitting near Roxy."

**[[[[30 minutes later**

"Ok, does everyone like their seating arrangement?" Riku asks, wheezing.

"Yup!" We all reply.

It ends up that Riku is in the driver's seat, with Wakka next to him. In the second row is Axel to the left, Roxas in the middle, and Kairi to the right. In the last row are Demyx, Zexion, and me in that order.

As soon as Riku pulls the car out of the driveway, Zexion and Demyx start talking to me. So does Kairi. Roxas then decides he wants to join the conversation, and does. Axel must be feeling left out, so he just all of the sudden grabs Roxas and starts to make-out with him. Right in the middle of the conversation!

Yet somehow, I wish that was me with Riku. I desperately want Kairi or Wakka or someone responsible to take wheel and let me just kiss Riku in oblivion.

No such luck.

"Alright! Everybody out, we've arrived! Axel, Roxas separate now! We are going to paint; this wasn't a make-out party." Kairi squeals, obviously uncomfortable by the chaos going on around her. She starts to yank Roxas's body off of Axel, until Axel gives her a death glare that would send any serial killer crying home to his mommy.

"Everybody, um, let's just get out, ha-err um, Axel, Roxas we will meet you inside." Axel nods to Zexion and everyone gets out.

A few minutes after we've walked inside Petroglyph, the pottery painting store, Axel and Roxas walk inside, both with flushed faces and satisfied smiles.

I decide to paint a plate.

Time flies, and soon we're all done painting and it's time to leave.

**Riku's POV**

"Hey Riku! Mind if I drive?" I hear Axel yell at me as we're leaving Petroglyph.

"What the heck, Axel, take the wheel."

Everyone sits in their seats mainly, but now I'm next to Sora. He's tired and I can tell. Everyone else can as well. He doesn't put on his seatbelt so he can lean on me. Roxas bends over him from the left seat and looks at me with a very suggestive smile.

"Oh shit!" I hear Axel yell as I hear the screech of the brakes, and Sora's warmth leaves me.

As if by slow motion, Sora's body collides with the side window. Kairi screams. Axel panics and we hit a tree. I hear a crunch, and glass flies everywhere. Zexion grabs Demyx and Kairi and shelters them from the glass. Roxas ducks and I feel my head bang against the window that Sora hit. Sora isn't moving. Axel starts breathing rapidly and then passes out. Wakka tries to stay calm despite the crash.

The idiot who ran the red light and caused this runs over to the car.

I feel something wet trickles down to my arm, and I feel the back of my head, which is throbbing. Thick, red blood covers my hand. I feel sick at the sight of it. Nevertheless, I pull out my phone and pass it to Wakka.

"Call 911." I gasp loudly.

"Yeah." He says nervously.

He dials and talks to the operator jittery and frightened-like. He tells her where we are and our situation.

Then I feel weak and tired, and a dark cloud covers my eyes.

: Read and Review lovely readers. By the way, if any of you have stuck around this long to read this, I promise, it's gonna get good.


	4. In Repair

**Disclaimer Deal: **_It may be the end, but they're still not mine!_

A/N: I took advantage of the two three-day weekends in a row and finished this. Tell me what you think!

**Sora's POV**

"_Sora!" Three Kairi's yell at me all at the same time. "Wake up you lazy bum!"_

"_I can't." I hear myself sigh and I fall into an ocean, sinking pleasantly to the bottom. _

_Wait a minute! This isn't right! I don't remember an ocean. Especially one that I can breathe in. This is great! Oh look! It's Riku, he's here too! Except that he's flailing his arms around and he's turning blue!_

"_Riku! Riku! No!" I pull him with me to where the water hits the air. It's too late. _

_I feel myself pulled into the air, then dropped back down. There's Riku again! He seems to be ok. The ocean thing must have been a joke._

"He's delirious." I hear an unknown voice say. "He probably won't know his dreams from reality for a few days."

I do! I want to scream. I can hear you! I can't see you or say anything, but I know that you're there! I'd open my eyes, but the lids are so heavy! Like I've been on sleeping pills for weeks. The unknown voice leaves, and I hear someone else speak. Sounds like Riku.

"Hey Sora, we really miss you. It's been a week since the accident. See you soon, I hope."

Then Demyx starts to talk. "Hey Sora. I hope you're okay. You have brain activity, so you're alive and well, just not waking up. Miss you."

Then Zexion, Wakka, Kairi, Mom, Leon, Namine, Selphie, and Roxas say stuff. It's all the same, until Axel talks. His voice is hoarse, like he's been crying a whole lot.

"Hey Sora. You'll pull through this. I k-k-know you will." I hear him sob again, "I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry Sora." I hear the shuffling of feet and everyone has left but him. I have to see him, his face. Let him know I'm ok. I open my eyes and try to speak. I can't. I try again.

"Axel?" I say slowly with great difficulty.

"Sora!" He gasps happily and his voice is filled with excitement. "Riku! Roxas! Mrs. Leonhart! He's ok, he's AWAKE!"

I try to sit up and can't. "Ahh ah AGHH ow oh ow! Axel! My head!" I start cry, "Axel I'm hurt. My head hurts. My chest hurts. Make it stop. Please." I desperately ask like a two-year-old.

Axel has stopped crying, and now he's soothing and motherly. "Shh, Sora, it'll all be alright. It's ok. Just stay still. I'll call the nurse for more sleep medicine."

"No way! Ah! I want to see Riku and Mom and Roxas first!"

"We're here sweetheart. Shh, nothing to worry about." I can hear Kairi sobbing in another room. Riku's face is so red from tears, and Roxas looks like he got no sleep plus no coffee and the affects of crying. Axel is still crying, the big sap.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so kuh-kuh-cold."

"Here let me keep you warm." Riku jumps into the hospital bed before Mom can say anything. She just smiles tiredly but happily and stands there looking at us. A nurse walks in with my sleeping medicine.

"Alright, bed time Sora. Everybody needs to leave." She says in a high-pitched nasally voice that gives me a headache.

"No! Riku stays. He has to keep me warm!"

"Hospital Regulat-"

"No." Roxas says quietly, "Riku needs to stay."

"I agree." Mom starts, "If that isn't acceptable, then Sora can go home."

Lizy, the nurse, finally relents, and lets Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Kairi stay overnight. Mom is going back home to get a good nights sleep, and she'll be back tomorrow morning. After a while, everyone leaves.

"So what's the matter with me?"

"You have three broken ribs; you sprained your neck, and a few broken fingers." Kairi reports quickly.

"Oh good! Nothing to terrible then, I suppose I'll be healing rather fast."

Axel frowns and coughs rather loudly. He looks pointedly at Kairi, then Riku and Roxas, and finally sighs.

"Sora, unfortunately you also broke your leg. It was a clean break, so it should heal quickly, but you won't even be walking for a few weeks."

"But guys! I have water polo try-outs in a month!" Everyone looks at me funny, like that is the least thing I should be worried about.

"Sora.." Axel sighs angrily, "you just got in a car accident that almost took your life, and all you freaking care about it water polo try-outs!?"

Axel is really scary when he's upset or angry. I used to be even more afraid of him because he would carry around a lighter. He isn't really a person you want to make angry, especially when it has to do with Roxas. Threaten Roxas, even if it's just a joke, and you'll have a sharp object pointed directly at your throat.

"Are you mad at me?" I try to ask in my most scared-frightened voice.

It worked.

"Nnnnno Sora. I'm not mad, I promise."

"You can have your friends here, but you have to take your medicine now." Katie, the evil nurse comes in and puts some liquid meds in my IV bag.

"No! I don't want to go back to sleep! I just woke up!"

"Too late now, pretty boy." Her nasally voice gives me the worst headache ever.

"No! Noooooooo…" I fall back into unconsciousness.

**Riku's POV**

Sora is sleeping again. I can't believe I'm in the hospital again. I hoped I was done with all this. It's just me and Sora in the room right now. Kairi and Roxas went to get coffee from the cafeteria, and Axel went to get some couch-chair things so that we can sleep on something other than the floor.

"Hey Riku, little help with the beds?" Axel grits his teeth while he pulls in one large couch thing and two chairs.

"Yeah sure, I'll help." I hear myself sigh loudly.

After we're done, Axel and I both plop down on the big couch and start talking.

"Guess we're in the same boat, huh Riku?"

"What do you mean?"

"We both feel responsible for the injury of someone we love and care about."

"Kairi! Save Riku! He's dying! He's dying…" Sora starts to scream, and then his voice fades out again.

"More nightmares. Just like the ones you have." Axel looks me in the eye, "But I suppose that jumping off of rooftops is a fantasy to some." He stands up and walks into the waiting room.

How does he know? No one knows. Not even Seph knows, and he reads my freaking notebook. Actually, Sora and Kairi know. They must of told Roxas and Axel. So

that's why Roxas has been avoiding me.

Who do I call when I need someone to talk to? I am in way over my head right now, just like I'm drowning. I start to pace the room. That's it! I'll tell Sora

everything. He's asleep, so even though he'll be listening, his subconscious mind won't absorb anything that I say.

"Sora. I need your help. I'm really messed up right now." I can't do this. It doesn't feel right. I need to talk to someone who will respond.

(427) 762-0192.

I'm calling Zexion. He'll listen and give me good advice.

**Five days later**

"So what do you guys want to do to celebrate Sora's coming home?" Kairi asks quietly.

"We should watch a movie and order pizza." Axel responds.

"Alright, sounds good!" Demyx says while jumping on the trampoline.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouts when Sora walks through the door.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks guys!"

We all go into the living room and crash on the couch. Sora winces when Roxas accidentally sits on his leg. Even so, he smiles and leans his head on my shoulder as everyone watches Sora's favorite movie; Fred Claus.

Somehow, everything seems to fall into place and mend itself back to what it was.

_I'm in repair, I'm not together but I'm getting there._

_Fin._

_xforalways_


End file.
